Earmuffins
by Ettare
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ginny awakes to find an intruder inside her kitchen. Oneshot.


**Earmuffins  
**By: Ettare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. All rights are reserved to their owners.

A/N: I just want to say what an idiot I am. I actually got the idea for this when I was talking to my best friend. I accidentally said "earmuffins" instead of earmuffs. So if you enjoy this, thanks to my brain lapses. Oh, and please review, it's courteous.

* * *

It was a brisk and particularly windy morning in February. A light skiff of downy snow dusted the buildings of London, England making the city look enchanted. The people walking the streets had had their cheeks painted by a humble Jack Frost and were bundled tightly in warm clothes. 

On this morning, in a rather comely flat, a young woman with red hair awoke to a loud clatter and some profuse cursing. Ginny Weasley groaned and sat up in alarm. There was someone in her kitchen.

She quickly grabbed a robe from a crumpled heap of clothes on the floor and snatched her wand off of the bedside table. She walked quietly to her bedroom door and opened it slowly as to avoid a creak.

She had to be careful. Who knew what kind of rapists or thieves broke into young women's homes on Valentines Day? She crept down the hall with precise steps. All those years of sneaking around her brothers were finally getting put to good use.

When she, at last, reached the kitchen, she first noticed its disarray. Another deeply voiced curse and her head whipped sharply to someone bent over trying to pick up something off the floor. Ginny charmed the first things she saw into attacking the intruder.

Two apple cinnamon muffins flew at the trespasser's head and glued themselves to his ears. He yelped and his hands flew to try and disarm his attackers. With his hands clawing at the offending muffins, he stumbled around until he faced her.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and ran to help him. She pointed her wand at him and countered the charm immediately.

Harry tripped over a chair and fell onto the tiles, cracking his head. Another stream of profanities filled the air as Ginny flung herself on top of him.

"Oh Harry, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I hadn't recognized you." Harry mumbled something and sat up taking her with him.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head where it had made contact with the floor, "yeah."

"But what were you-" Ginny trailed off as she led him into the living room. "Harry?" she questioned timidly.

Harry turned several shades of red and cleared his throat nervously. Her once modestly decorated living room was now a utopia of Valentines Day. There were tall pitchers filled with long stemmed, red roses and white candles littered the room. The aroma they put off was sweet and made Ginny want to inhale deeper. In addition to the roses in the vases, Harry had taken the liberty of dispersing rose petals all over the floor and furniture.

Harry Potter had been her boyfriend since his sixth year at Hogwarts, but he certainly didn't want to… Ginny flushed the color of her hair and buried her face into his arm.

"What is all this?" she mumbled into his jumper. Harry led her to the coach and pushed her gently to sit down. He knelt down on one knee and fumbled to get something out of his pocket.

"Oh my!" Ginny squeaked as he pulled a small case out. He opened it and inside laid a golden ring with a sparkling diamond in the middle. There were two small rubies on either side and as she pulled the ring gingerly from the box she noticed an inscription on the inside of the band. _For My Eternal Love._

Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed up into his smiling race. Harry lovingly pulled the ring from her grasp and gripped her hand, sliding it onto her finger. "Be mine?" he whispered in her ear.

She didn't wait a moment longer. Ginny launched herself onto him, rapping her arms tightly around his neck, and crying out, "yes!"

"Oh Harry," she said pulling back and whipping the tears of happiness from her eyes. "I've been yours since day one."

Harry leaned down and captured her lips in his with a tender kiss. When they pulled away Ginny flushed with embarrassment.

"What? Are you embarrassed to be an engaged women, now?" Harry asked quirking his brow, a slightly confused expression on his face. Ginny lowered her gaze to stare at him beneath her lashes, biting her bottom lip.

"No, it's just…you proposed and all I did for you was glue a pair of muffins to your ears." Harry let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead.

"Well, it is pretty cold out today. We'll just say you got me a pair of earmuffins," Harry said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny whacked him on the arm though she was smiling. He laughed and pulled her so that she cuddled into him on the couch.

This had to be the best Valentines Day in existence. There were wonderful decorations, her boyfriend proposed, and as Harry had said, a pair of earmuffins.


End file.
